


Sink Or Swim

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На войне слишком много моментов, на которых решается, жить тебе или умереть. Написано на текст одноименной песни Тайрона Уэллса. </p><p>Видео: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12Th8_MIuFQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Or Swim

Во время сражения тебя окружает тишина. Она настигает тебя в момент перекрестного огня. Это предельная концентрация сознания, критическая граница физических возможностей, когда нет времени спрашивать себя, можешь ты сделать это или нет. Прекрасно натренированное тело порой знает лучше, как действовать, и усталый разум следует за ним. Дни в напряжении. Каждый день требует невозможного, каждый день он слышит стоны умирающих, свист пуль и оглушительный грохот разорвавшихся снарядов. Еще один разрывается совсем рядом с ним, и он только придерживает каску. Земля сыплется с неба. Здесь все неправильно. От грохота он давно оглох и даже не надеется, что однажды снова оказывается в тишине. Он забыл, что такое тишина. 

Эта тишина неправильна. Она искажает каждый вдох и выдох, она не пропускает крики, которые могли бы спасти кому-то жизнь. Кто-то слепнет, как тот несчастный рядовой в Карентане, о котором нет-нет, да все слышали. Кто-то только глохнет. Нет ничего позорного в том, чтобы бояться. Страх означает, что ты все еще человек. Вера запрещает убивать других людей, но здесь она словно бы умывает руки. Для католиков вера имеет огромное значение, фактически вся жизнь строится в соответствии с ней, и вот они стоят с оружием наперевес против такого же человека с таким же приказом. Где же вера в этот момент? 

Маларки привычнее думать, что каждый молодой парень, что попадается ему на пути во вражеской форме, может убить кого-то из его друзей. Так проще. Но он не обманывал себя настолько, чтобы слепо верить, будто бы каждый американский солдат придерживался того же. Он видел многое: и наслаждение убийством, и наслаждение властью над жизнью, он слышал о насильниках, что публично казнили еще в Нормандии, корысть, которая стояла выше всякой веры. Потом, говоря о ветеранах войны, которая обязательно закончиться их победой, историки будут упоминать, что большинство молодых парней были прекрасными охотниками. Великолепное и почетное занятие, но не для тех, кто видел, как одержимо битва превращается в охоту, в погоню за жертвой, в избиение и любую жестокость, которая здесь разрешена. 

Он верил, что в его роте нет ни одного парня, способного на это. Потребность во власти означает слабость. Слабых отсеивала Джорджия, десятками за один день, бывало, и только под сыпавшейся на голову землей он подумал впервые о том, знал ли сам Собел, к чему приведут его тренировки. Он никогда не скажет ему спасибо, но это будет само собой подразумеваться. Один сукин сын, хорошо себя зная, освободил их роту от таких же слабаков. Не разумное решение, но скорее просто адекватное. 

Он сумел откатиться в сторону, закрывая лицо руками. Он понятия не имел, где первый и второй взводы. Рядом был слышен треск пулемета, но трудно понять, чьи голоса он слышал, свои или чужие. Это наступление было лишено всякой организации и, казалось, было обречено на провал. Где-то за дорогой пряталось примерно столько же немцев, сколько было переброшено их, но они окопались здесь слишком давно, чтобы можно было застать их врасплох. Они обнаружили их роту еще на подступах и встретили подавляющим огнем, так что они оказались разброшены, разорваны и дезориентированы. Земля под коленями оказалась сухой и серой, такой же безжизненной, как оставшийся позади рядовой, не успевший даже одного раза нажать на курок. Еще одна бессмысленная замена. Еще одна бессмысленно потраченная жизнь. Здесь не было его вины. В этой войне вообще не было вины ни одного из простых солдат. Это гребанная политика, это смешные ужимки и промедления, стоявшие матерям жизни их сыновей. По большей части солдаты были не образованы, но он слышал достаточно, чтобы судить о Второй Мировой не только как о шансе подавить распространение фашизма, но и как величайшей попытке стран обмануть друг друга. Как, чтоб ее, игра в покер. Одно движение бровью, и здесь гибнет брат, сын и будущий муж. Для большинства солдат достаточно одного очевидного врага – фюрера, что посмел напасть ладно на своем материке, но втянуть в войну и Америку, но для Маларки более чем ясно, что все это бессмысленное расшаркивание между дипломатами принесло больше жертв, чем бомбы немецких истребителей. 

Для того, чтобы осознать это, ему потребовалось провести здесь, на передовой, лишь несколько месяцев. Те, кто стояли рядом с ним, были ему ближе любых приятелей, оставшихся в Астории, и только лишь бесценная жизнь каждого из них обнажала для него истинную суть любого приказа, любого высказывания командующих и правящих. Каждого из них Маларки мечтал вытащить сюда, на безжизненную землю, ткнуть носом, как нашкодившего котенка, в труп молодого парня, который, вероятно, даже не встретил еще девушку, которую хотел бы назвать своей женой. Каждого из них он хотел поставить под огонь, под решение удачи, жить ему или умереть. Но даже так ни одна из этих штабных крыс не поймет, что дороже не решение жить ли тебе, но то мгновение, когда твой друг падает замертво, и ты бежишь навстречу пулям сам. Это настолько неправильно, что ни одна из них тебя не задевает, когда ты бежишь к нему. Его кровь для тебя важнее своей. Его жизнь дороже. Все то, что ты знал о нем, становится твоей ответственностью. Словно бы война лишает девственности надежды и мечты раз за разом. Вот она дает тебе уверенность, выпуская из тренировочного лагеря, и разрушает ее, бросая под огонь, которому плевать, как хорошо ты усвоил тактику, вот ты выживаешь и чувствуешь себя всесильным, но вот, кажется, земля уходит из-под твоих ног, когда взгляд друга замирает. 

Маларки не знает, как это. Он лишь видел, как теряли близких другие. После этого взгляд каждого из них пугал сильнее всего, говорить с ними было опасным делом, но сожаление, которое они испытывали, высказывать было еще опаснее. Они просто оказывались за гранью. Здесь нет судей, но воспитанные верой, умывшей руки здесь, на фронте, они искали в других парнях тот предел, тот тормоз, что помогал им оставаться людьми. Но, черт возьми, вместе с ним они теряли любые границы. 

Земля горит вокруг. Он чувствует тот жар, что заставляет ее страдать, и страдает сам. Глаза застилает пот, и ему трудно увидеть, что делать дальше. Он не боится принимать решений и почти уверен, где может найти Винтерса или Липтона, уже неважно, кто ведет сейчас какой взвод. Но проморгавшись и лишь сорвавшись с места, очередной взрыв сбивает его с ног, и он оказывается в вырытой еще во время Первой Мировой, заросшей и полузасыпанной траншее. Дыхание сбивается, а на щеке остается глубокая царапина, боли от которой он совсем не чувствует. Пытается подняться, но ничего не видит, только размытые серые краски поле боя. Оглядывает фигуры, сейчас ему незнакомые. Некоторые останутся лежать навсегда, к некоторым запоздало спешат медики, лишенные такой роскоши, как страх. Редко кто видит, что они падают так же часто, как обычные солдаты. Тогда бы прорвалась беспомощность. Беспомощный солдат никому не нужен. Он обуза и опасность для остальных. 

Картины окружающего для него беззвучны, но он достаточно отошел от легкой контузии, чтобы понять, что одного из упавших судорожно сжимает в руках другой солдат. Он представляет собой прекрасную мишень, и ему плевать. Может быть, он даже хочет этого. Они так далеко, что Маларки не уверен, из их ли это роты парни, но это неважно. Боль того, что остался в живых, так остра и так проста, что захватывает и самого Маларки с головой. Ему так страшно, что он резко мотает головой, прогоняя вид крови на руках оставшегося в живых. Он будет сидеть так до прихода медиков и не пострадает, потому что это еще одна из самых жестоких насмешек судьбы.   
Небо над ними затянуто серым тяжелым дымом, но оно столь же чисто, как и в любом другом месте на Земле. Почему оно не может переносить по одой лишь просьбе туда, где нет облаков, туда, где Маларки не боялся ничего? Оставаться здесь для него было бы не самым красивым поступком, хотя некому судить его, и все же он сержант, а значит, еще может повести за собой кого-то, спасти от всепоглощающего сомнения и, что самое важное, страха. Только одну секунду. Еще одну секунду он подумает о Нэхалем, родной ему реке, оставшейся далеко дома, прежде чем все его сознание займет картина умирающего на руках того, кто только в ту секунду понял, сколь дорог для него тот, кто уже уходит. 

Еще мгновение, и теперь на земле сидит он, не заботясь о том, сколько пуль может попасть в него. На его руках тоже темная кровь, но не незнакомого человека, но Мака. Его лицо неожиданно так ярко предстает перед глазами Маларки, что он срывается с места и бежит к намеченной точке в поисках своего взвода, не разрешая, не желая, ненавидя одну даже эту мысль. Они оставались в Голландии так часто вне поля зрения друг друга, что Маларки не приходило в голову и вовсе волноваться о нем. Как будто рота Изи уже гарантировала им бессмертие. 

Но сейчас ни одно привычное движение, ни резкие выстрели, ни перезарядка, ни приказы Липтона, которого он смог найти дальше намеченной точки, не могли отвлечь его от этой мысли. От ненависти, от сомнения и страха его выстрелы становятся точнее, как будто он снова прицеливается из тисового лука в небо, надеясь поймать какую-нибудь птицу. Каждая смерть должна оставаться на чьей-то совести, это слишком неправильно, это не имеет права на существования, на понятие, на прощение, на оправдание, этих смертей слишком много. Он слышал о диверсии, о шпионах, о своих парнях, продающих, как им казалось, ничего не значащую информацию за огромные деньги. Он злится еще несколько секунд прежде, чем следующая мысль настигает его подобно огромной волне ледяной воды.   
Ему плевать на тех, кто падает рядом с ним, на тех, кто любил и потерял. Он до смерти, до отчаяния, до детского каприза не хочет, чтобы это случилось с Маком.

Он остается на войне. Война заставляет его меняться, но не тем, что его действия ведут за собой смерть, не тем, что он оказывается к ней лицом к лицу, не проверкой чертовых сил, которых в нем всегда было слишком много. Она заставила его поверить в то, что есть человек, без которого действительно нельзя. Слишком много силы всегда препятствовала той дружбе, что заводится на всю жизнь, но он никогда не видел в другом человеке ровно столько же. Он принял это как данность, как ребенок – подарок на день рождения, не думая о длительности и последствиях, о причинах или возможностях, и теперь он стоял лицом к лицу смерти и как последний умственно отсталый понял, что сам он не бессмертен. Что Мак не бессмертен. Что самолеты, летящие над его головой, камикадзе, летящие на смерть и желающие забрать с собой сколько возможно, в эту секунду рассчитывают квадрат, в котором они находятся, чтобы сбросить очередной снаряд. Этот момент подчиняется только Судьбе, они могут или выжить, или умереть, и нет ничего третьего, нет шанса подкупить удачу или призвать кого-то для спасения, какого-нибудь супергероя. Они могли бы оказаться среди равнодушно лежащих на земле, для которых больше не было вообще никакого шанса, а могли все еще дышать, пусть и дымом, и гарью, могли смотреть и чувствовать страх. Жизнь здесь приобретает совсем другое значение, но что еще более важно, она оказывается разделенной на двоих.   
Это было мгновение для жизни или смерти, и пусть их было до сих пор и без того слишком много, именно это заставило его понять, что отныне каждое он будет испытывать вдвойне сильнее страх. Он не боится за себя, но за Мака, за человека, которого он узнал так, как никого раньше и счел это достаточным для того, чтобы оставить его без внимания сразу же, как только они вступили на захваченную территорию. 

Почему он позволил себя обмануть? Это та грань, после которой потеря друга кажется настоящей трагедией. Почему до сих пор он никогда не думал об этом? Сжимая в руках винтовку, он наконец-то присоединяется к атаке. Оббегает здание и приваливается спиной к сухой штукатурке разрушенного дома, просто остова. Как большинство солдат, он остался стоять пустым внутри, и лишь немногие действительно смогли найти в других людях спасение.   
Может быть, он услышал это в смехе Мака. Когда его комментарий оказался неудачным, продолжением его собственных мыслей, смешной только из-за того, как он до этого дошел, он почувствовал себя неловко. И тогда этот парень, которого он прежде даже не замечал, рассмеялся. Это было давно, когда над ними еще не свистели пули, а вокруг не грохотал шум войны, а кровь еще не стала привычной краской для всего окружающего, когда они впервые познакомились, будучи назначенными на одну должность. 

Маларки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, как первый взвод перебирается по горящей земле к их укрытию для перегруппировки. Секундой спустя и Мак, придерживая шлем, соскальзывает с живой изгороди, точно так же прижимаясь спиной к дому. Он задыхался от быстрого бега, но он снова улыбался, как будто для него не было так уж страшно то, что он не смог понять, как Маларки, смысла всех смертей. Он просто стоял и улыбался, глядя в небо и даже не вздрагивая, когда очередной взрыв разрушал дороги и чьи-то воспоминания, похороненные вместе с местными жителями. 

Ему не нужно говорить. То, что он только что видел на поле в десятках метров от себя и то, что он увидел случайно в своем сознании. Он так давно доверился ему, так давно пошел за ним, за его способом жить, не оглядываясь на всех и принимая всех, что сейчас не мог вспомнить, было ли когда-то иначе. Он всегда стоял против Мака, раздираемый какими-то мыслями, а он смотрел на него и каким-то чудом улавливал. Вот и сейчас он вытащил из кармана зажигалку, наспех крутя сигарету в руках, прикуривая в тот момент, когда рядом с ними взрывается столб земли, еще один, бесконечный. 

Со времени прыжка в нем ничего не изменилось. Парни из их роты получали ранения и погибали, а они словно были под надежной защитой ангелов-хранителей. Их руки, пусть и испачканные землей и обожженные от непрерывной стрельбы и спешки с минометом, не испытывали настоящей боли, как и лица оставались без единых следов. Но если раньше Маларки принимал это как должное, то теперь он боялся за каждую секунду. Земля сотрясалась под ногами, а этот самый квадрат обстреливали десятки самолетов, как своих, так и чужих, и только один Бог знал, почему они еще живы. Воздух был таким же горячим, выжигающим воздух изнутри, но он все равно дышал еще глубже и чаще. Глаза жгло от дыма, что тянулся уже не по земле, но на уровне их роста, темный и ядовитый.   
Мак взял его за руку. 

Это было прежде, чем они увидели сигналы Винтерса. Мгновения, может быть, даже не секунда, но его сердце останавливается. Он понял. Он не мог не понять. Каждый раз это слишком невероятно, чтобы в это поверить. Даже сейчас он уже не знает, не показалось ли ему, но картина его мертвого взгляда отпускает Маларки. С ним никогда не было ничего подобного. 

Они бегут прямо под стальными днищами самолетов, летящих на огромной высоте и оглушающих звуками своих моторов, они бегут в дыму, отстреливаясь вслепую, и хотя каждое новое мгновение принесет выбор: жить или умереть, они всегда могут посмотреть на тех, кто рядом, и поверить в жизнь. Они еще могут выжить.   
И вот она, передышка. Он падает на землю, не в силах больше встать. Сколько жизней он забрал, сколько спас своих. Неважно, кто делит их на своих и чужих, это момент, когда он может глубоко вздохнуть и наконец-то перестать думать. Не хочется курить, ведь этот дым слишком похож на дым боя. Хочется только остановиться в этом моменте и лежать так, уткнувшись взглядом в серое небо. Может быть, лениво повернуть голову, когда Мак окажется рядом. Он всегда рядом. Даже если он теряется в сражении, Маларки чувствует его как часть себя. Он всегда возвращается.

Его штаны такие же пыльные. Они натягиваются на коленях, когда он садится на корточки, но тут же разочарованно падает на спину. Он так близко к Маларки, что только так и привычно, что Маларки различает каждый его вдох и выдох. Он не сможет без Мака. Мак возвращает его в реальность. Он существует, пока Мак будет рядом. Пока между ними будет это понимание без слов, когда его взгляд скажет больше, чем все книги на свете. 

\- Я бы мороженого съел, - неожиданно признается ему Мак, поворачивая голову. Его щеки и лоб все еще измазаны этой защитной сажей, как будто она действительно помогает. Она смазывает черты лица, так что трудно понять, действительно ли это Мак. 

Его слова так нелепы здесь, когда за забором собирают погибших и откуда слышны стоны раненых, но Маларки благодарен ему за это. Без него ему трудно было бы отпускать раз за разом подобравшееся сумасшествие войны. Без него он сойдет с ума. Он так беззащитен в этой мысли и так слаб, чтобы ее скрыть, что Маку не составляет труда прочесть его черт знает как, просто понять и услышать, как будто она принадлежала на самом деле ему.   
Он снова делает это. Самолеты союзников сбрасывают на город белые парашюты с ящиками, таящими существенную помощь, но они даже не двигаются. Он берет его за руку, и этот момент так напоминает вопрос о жизни и смерти. Он так сильно сжимает его руку, что сердце не просто останавливается, а сбивается с ритма. Это сильнее, чем решающий момент в бою, это страшнее, чем одно движение пальца против курка, это свободнее, чем снятый предохранитель. Он знает, о чем Мак хочет сказать ему. Это слишком громко, слишком невероятно, он не мог бы никогда произнести этого. 

Как хорошо, что им никогда не нужно говорить. 

Его лицо с замершим навсегда взглядом. И вот он рядом, стоит плечом к плечу, зажигая сигарету, но завтра его может не быть. Для мира это ничто, для Маларки вся жизнь. Ты не можешь сказать, в чем заключается твоя жизнь, но он знал. Он знает это в это же мгновение, и времени больше нет. Сколько он знал об этом? Каждый раз, когда они оставались вместе, неразделимые настолько, что никто даже не проверял этого. Каждый раз он думал об этом, пугаясь до потери рациональности мышления, до мокрых ладоней и голоса капеллана в голове, но открывая глаза, он успокаивался. Это не могло быть неправильным, а он не мог ошибиться. Рука Мака настолько горячая, что он не знает точно, хочет он вырвать руку или сжать в ответ сильнее. Этого так мало, не сейчас, когда их уже не существует. И это еще страшнее, чем встать под прицел винтовки. Но не так страшно, как потерять его.   
Так почему он все еще боится? 

Пойдет ли он ко дну или всплывет? Смогут ли они остаться навсегда якорем друг для друга, смогут ли они каждый раз после возвращаться в действительность, только лишь думая друг о друге? Или они каждый раз будут уходить все глубже, забывая, что война может закончится? Тебя разрывает на части. Тебя утягивает в пропасть, и ты не знаешь, что лучше, выбрать огонь или холод. 

Но весь мир – он далеко. У него нет права решать, тогда как он рядом. Мак рядом, и только он способен заставить Маларки почувствовать себя живым. Что он еще думает, что его мысли можно услышать. Он снова задыхается, как перед сиреной воздушной тревоги, но не помнит, было ли это всегда. Они делили на корабле одну койку, в невыносимой жаре они сидели рядом, но никогда он не испытывал ничего подобного.   
Лишь встав перед лицом смерти, перед возможности потери, он осознал, он сражался за это, только за это, за него, за Мака, за единственного человека, который сохраняет для него смысл происходящего. За то, чтобы он дышал, за то, чтобы он лежал рядом, за то, чтобы однажды он вернулся к Фей, потому что его жизнь – самый дорогой подарок, самая главная обязанность, что была подарена Маларки. 

Так почему он так боится? 

Здесь не слышно криков и приказов, здесь нет никого, кроме них. Только живая изгородь, разбитая стена осколками от взрыва, только потрескавшаяся земля и они. Даже время останавливается ради этого. Он склоняет голову к плечу, щекой касаясь сухой травы. Мак смотрит на него с любопытством, каким всегда обманывает. Он тоже должен знать, он не может не знать. Видел ли он Маларки мертвым? Держится ли он за него? Для него это так же важно, как жить или умереть?

Он не был бы здесь, если бы это не было правдой. 

Рука кажется каменной, когда он поднимает ее. Ему так жарко, как только может быть, а воротник формы врезается в шею. Он представляет, как это должно выглядеть, но страх перебивает все. Страх за то, что он умрет и никогда не узнает, что сделал с ним. Что может делать, беря его лишь за руку. Как сейчас, когда их пальцы переплетены так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он поворачивается на бок, он так близко к Маку, что ловит его дыхание. Ему невозможно отвести взгляд, не сейчас, когда это приходит. 

Он знает, как это будет. И рядом может взлететь на воздух хоть Франция, он не отступит от того, что хочет сказать. Он уже видит, что будет после. Это предвидение существует только для них. 

Он вытирает со щеки Мака сажу большим пальцем. Он ловит этот момент, когда сбивается его дыхание, и большего ему не надо. Это настолько взаимно, насколько глубоко, что уже оно правит ими, а не наоборот. Оно заставляет его стать еще ближе. До последнего сантиметра между ними, до их формы, что впервые соприкоснулась так медленно и неуверенно. Никогда раньше, стоит ему подумать, в чьей еще власти жизнь Мака, как все его системы организма сходят с ума. Наверное, он умрет сам. Он не сможет с этим жить. 

Мак улыбается ему. Даже так, когда они соприкасаются носами, он все еще понимает его, как никто другой, отставив в сторону все, чего придерживался все двадцать лет своей жизни до того, как они встретились. Он готов отставить веру и убеждения, то, чему их учили с детства. Потому что Маларки попросил его об этом.   
Это не похоже ни на что. Ни на молчаливое понимание, ни на что другое. Его скручивает в ту секунду, когда он только касается его губ. Закрыть глаза – это почти как испугаться, а он не может бояться перед Маком. Только не перед ним. Не сейчас. Он никогда не был так открыт, но мысль о его смерти причиняет такую боль, что это получается само собой. Он готов утонуть. 

Его язык скользит по губам, а Мак открывает рот. Только он забрал бы этот страх, эту мысль, эту картину как недавно в бою.Он так сосредоточен на этом, что не замечает другого. Оно поднимается в нем жаркой волной, когда Мак отвечает на поцелуй. Это не могло изначально иметь никаких границ, так почему он так удивлен. Он вовлечен в эту игру не сейчас и не под взрывами и падающей с неба землей, он вовлечен с первого взгляда, с первого разговора, с первого прикосновения. 

Почему он все еще боится? 

Ему трудно дышать, но он не может прекратить этого. Он умоляет Мака не закрывать глаза, и он слышит. Если они закроют, это окончательно потопит их. Оттуда не будет пути назад, если один из них не вернется домой. После этого они погубят и другого, но ему так трудно удержаться. Он не сможет взять на себя ответственность за этот шаг. Не сейчас, хотя неправильность очаровывает его, а правильность скручивает внутренности в один узел. Он знает его запах уже слишком много времени, он даже знал вкус его кожи, совершенно случайно, он шел к этому слишком давно. Слишком давно это не грозило быть только поцелуем. Он часть Мака, а Мак – часть его самого. И каждое движение губ, языка, зубов – оно зеркально, оно уникально. Этого не будет ни с кем больше. Ему трудно отпустить Мака, потому что пока он держит его в руках, он знает, что его страх невозможен. 

Это заранее обречено на провал. Мак оказывается сверху, отстраняется на какую-то секунду, чтобы убрать жетоны за майку, и Маларки уже решил. Он тянется за ним. Он не дает ему вдохнуть, он держится за него, как за последнюю надежду, но Мак понимает все. Он оглушен и ослеплен, но никогда еще эта глухота и слепота не были настолько спасительными. Он зарывается рукой в его влажные волосы, обнимает, мечтая, чтобы у них было время. Но его нет, и приходится отпускать, пытаться сделать это, но каждый последующий еще труднее, и ему невозможно отпустить Мака, невозможно признать, что без него он слаб. Он промахивается и касается губами щеки, подбородка шеи, и он отчаивается. У них больше не было времени. 

У них было его много, но они слишком боялись. 

И снова самолеты, снова бой, снова грохот взрывов и никого в пределах видимости. Но ему есть, за что сражаться. Он сражается за то, чего он хочет больше всего. Любой, кто попадется на его пути сейчас – камикадзе. Земля уходит из под ног, и он соскальзывает под дерево. Жить или умереть? Плыть или тонуть? 

Отпуская Мака, он уверен, что он предпочтет полететь.


End file.
